30 Day OTP Challenge
by Endova Elixabete
Summary: Drabbles written each day for the couple of DenNor. Check back each day for a new update. Rated M for future drabbles. COMPLETE.
1. Theme List

Completed drabbles are in bold.

**01 - Holding hands**  
**02 - Cuddling somewhere**  
**03 - Gaming/watching a movie**  
**04 - On a date**  
**05 - Kissing**  
**06 - Wearing each others' clothes**  
**07 -**** Cosplaying**  
**08 - Shopping**  
**09 - Hanging out with friends**  
**10 - With animal ears**  
**11 - Wearing kigurumis**  
**12 - Making out**  
**13 - Eating ice cream**  
**14 - Genderswapped**  
**15 - In a different clothing style**  
**16 - During their morning ritual(s)**  
**17 - Spooning**  
**18 - Doing something together**  
**19 - In formal wear**  
**20 - Dancing**  
**21 - Cooking/baking**  
**22 - In battle, side-by-side**  
**23 - Arguing**  
**24 - Making up afterwards**  
**25 - Gazing into each others' eyes**  
**26 - Getting married**  
**27 - On one of their birthdays**  
**28 - Doing something ridiculous**  
**29 - Doing something sweet**  
**30 - Doing something hot**

This is the list of themes for the challenge, so that you guys know what will be updated daily.

School has been keeping me really busy lately, so I don't have much time daily to write too many things. I can, however, afford to write little drabbles daily. Each of these entries will be exactly one page or less on Microsoft Word.

And Don't worry! I'm still progressing on stories when I can! I'm currently working on the second chapter of Little One (I'm sorry this is taking so long OTL), A World War Three one shot from the point of view of Sweden, and a sequel to The Curse! So keep an eye out for them ^^

The characters in this do not belong to me, but these drabbles do ^^


	2. Holding Hands

It was a rare occasion. A special occasion.

Sure, they were just walking home from the grocery store, but no. This made it special. It was a good thing the Dane was carrying the grocery bag with one hand to begin with.

Norway rarely showed affection to his Danish boyfriend. Sure, he would stand close by the other, or would poke him. But no, this time was different. Denmark knew that the moment he felt a hand slip into his as they walked home together.

Norway was in the mood to be affectionate. His touch was gentle, cautious almost. It was if he was nervous to be doing this. Afraid to show how he truly felt.

But though it was just a small touch, Denmark reassured the other it was just fine when he gripped tighter onto the smaller Norwegian's hand, their fingers lacing together perfectly.

The Dane had a bright smile on his face, and he doubted it would disappear any time soon. He snuck a glance to his boyfriend through the corner of his eye, for he knew if Norway had caught him glancing their hands would part in the single beat of a heart.

The Norwegian's face was flushed. Sure, he was embarrassed. Of course he had to be. He was not one to show affections, and most certainly not in public. Denmark's smile grew as his gaze traveled back to the route ahead of them.

Tonight was going to be wonderful, and Denmark could already see that.

/A/N/Ah, a bit of Denmark and Norway holding hands. I think it's cute.

A headcanon of mine is that Norway hates showing affection in public, and though Denmark always wants to do what he can with the other at all times to show his love, he would never force Norway into certain things. He moves at his little Norwegian's pace ^^


	3. Cuddling Somewhere

"Come on!" The Dane whined, dragging out the 'o' from each word. "Please? I'll do something for you in return!" He was seriously pleading for this. What in the world he wouldn't give to have one thing at this moment.

"Will it get you to stop whining?" Norway glanced up from his book momentarily to his Danish boyfriend. With a nod from the other, the book was closed and placed on the coffee table in front of the couch they both sat on. The Norwegian groaned softly.

"Yes!" Denmark willingly opened his arms, leaning back in his seat. When the Norwegian made no move to follow him, his smile faltered for a moment, picking back up right after as his hands clenched and unclenched. The stereotypical 'grabby hands'.

"What do I get in return?" Norway asked, his arms crossing. He was most certainly not going to do anything until he was told exactly what he was going to get.

"Uh, I don't know. What do you want?" Denmark asked, a frown on his face.

"The usual." It was a simple request, but as soon as those two words were uttered Denmark knew exactly what the other had in mind.

"T-the usual…?" Denmark asked, a frown on his face as his eyebrows raised in worry. "With or without the apron?"

"With."

Denmark sighed, his eyes falling closed momentarily. "All right. Fine." He said, rubbing his forehead. "I'll do it. But only for you!"

Norway smirked just enough so that it would be noticed, but it was gone as soon as soon as it appeared. "Don't worry. You have a nice butt." He lay his head against the Dane's chest, his ear pressed to hear the gentle heartbeat.

With a sigh, gentle arms wrapped around the Norwegian's shoulders. "Yours is better."

With a pout, Norway continued. "And you have to make the sauce to go with it."

The Dane groaned, his head falling backwards. "Norge, lutefisk is disgusting. Even with the sauce."

/A/N/

Hello again! This is Day Two's drabble. There's not really much to say about this one, but if you guess what Denmark has to do you get a cookie :3


	4. Watching a Movie

It was just like any normal day. Denmark and Norway were at home, and as usual Denmark was trying to pester Norway into doing something.

"Please, Norge?" The Dane asked, his hands folded in front of himself.

"No." Was the answer from the other, now rubbing his forehead in annoyance. He'd had just about enough of this.

"What? Why not? It's a great movie!" Denmark honestly couldn't understand what was wrong. This was the greatest movie of all time! Why wouldn't Norway throw him a bone and watch it? Just this once?

"Because I've seen it thousands upon thousands of times, Dane. I'm not watching it again."

""Okay, okay, okay!" Denmark waved his hands around as he shook his head. "What if I promised not to sing along this time?"

The Norwegian cracked one eye open to look at the other, his shoulders falling. He was cracking. But no one could blame him. Not with the face that Denmark was making. It was just… Too adorable! No! Stop pouting! "… Do you promise?"

A rapid succession of head nodding was the answer.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Hands were thrown into the air in success before a small dance was performed—probably the wild Dane's secret courting dance.

Or maybe he was just dancing with joy. Who knows with the way he was shaking those compelling hips.

But the wild Norwegian didn't seem interested in the Dane's provocative movements. "Just get ready."

After gaining the popcorn, pouring drinks, and having one mishap with a potato peeler, the two found themselves situated on the couch. The remote was at the mercy of the Dane's hands, and Norway was hogging all of the pillows and the blanket.

"Ready, Norge?" Denmark asked, leaning down to lay with his head on the Norwegian's hip.

"Ja, ja."

Denmark hit play, and the move started, flashing an underwater scene and the words 'The Little Mermaid' on the center of the screen. Denmark started to hum along to the tune, his body rocking back and forth against his boyfriend.

"I thought we agreed on no singing?"

"I never said I wouldn't hum."

/A/N/

This is exactly one page on Word. It's the longest one as of yet. But yes, there is mention of The Little Mermaid in this.

The Little Mermaid a Danish story, written about forbidden love. It was written about forbidden romance, and in the end the mermaid dies ;A;

But the story behind the motivation for it is that the author was in love with a man. When he was turned down, he wrote about the forbidden romance. If you haven't guessed it, the author was a man too. Just what we love~

Ah, but this is the Disney version :/


	5. On a Date

"Okay, Norge, hold my hand so you don't get lost! It's crowded here and I'd hate t lose you!" Denmark reached out his hand, waving it a bit to show that he wanted it to be held. In the opposite hand he held his large snowboard, swinging it dangerously to the side and almost hitting a poor tourist woman in the shin.

"Dane, I know this resort better than you. I don't think I'll be the one getting lost." Norway slapped the hand away before tugging his hat down to shield his ears a bit more from the wind.

"I don't care!" Denmark ignored the slap of his hand and grabbed onto the Norwegian's, holding it tightly. "It's crowded, and I really don't want to have to go searching for you."

Norway sighed, leaving it at that.

As they reached the lift that would take them to the top of the hill, they both slid on their snowboards, locking their feet securely into place. They caught a ride onto the bench, then were left to speak to themselves for a bit longer before the fun could really start.

"So what do you want to do after this, Norge?" Denmark ventured to ask, his hand grabbing onto the Norwegian's beside him.

Norway immediately pulled his hand away, setting it in his lap. "Nothing."

"Relax…" Denmark eased his hand onto his Norwegian's again, pulling the joined objects to rest between them again. "No one can see. Want to know what I want to do?" Leaning closer, Denmark chuckled.

"Not really."

"Well I'll tell you anyway. I'll take you back to the cabin, we can sit by the fire and cuddle. I'll set you in my lap and I'll play with your hair while we drink hot chocolate and talk about how much I love you."

"You want to do all of that?" He raised an eyebrow, though he didn't bother to look at the other.

"Well…" Denmark leaned in closer, his breath tickling against the Norwegian's neck as he placed a gentle kiss on the exposed skin. "Most importantly, I want to do you." He said, his voice heavy as he coated his accent on a bit thicker than he'd ever admit.

A hand collided with the side of his head.

"Ow! Nor!" He said, free hand covering the injured area.

"No. After we get to the bottom of this hill, the date is over."

The Danish man whined. "No fair…"

/A/N/

Hello ^^ This is day four.

It took me a while to debate what exactly they would do for a date, but eventually I thought that well... Skiing is really popular in Norway. What if they spent a day doing that? So, here you have it ^^


	6. Kissing

Norway's lips were warm. They were soft. They were gentle, and caring, and smooth, and intense. They were strong. They were needy.

They were perfect.

Denmark had expected this day to turn out as any other. He and Norway were out in the woods, looking for firewood. The village (their house specifically) desperately needed it. Papa Scand had sent them out as soon as they had gotten low on their stock.

Well, it was long after they'd picked up their wood. They'd gathered plenty of it in their arms to bring home, and planned to get more later. But the inevitable happened. It'd started to rain, and Denmark and Norway were forced to take shelter in a nearby cave.

They would wait out the storm, they decided. They would sit at the mouth of the enclosure and talk until it died down a bit.

So there they sat, at the mouth of the cave.

Denmark's knees were bent, and his elbows lay on top of them as he peered out, speaking of nonsensical things like plans for future plans and what Berwald had said to piss him off the night before.

Norway had his legs crossed and lay flat in front of his body, his hands resting softly in his lap. Though his 'brother' was speaking, he wasn't listening to a word of it. No, his mind was elsewhere.

It was sudden and it was swift. It was something Norway did on a whim. The want of the Dane's body pressing against him (along with the fact that Norway wanted the annoying voice to stop making noise) was strong.

Norway acted upon this whim.

He reached forward to grab onto the Dane's cloak and pulled him closer, their lips connecting softly as Norwegian eyelashes and eye lids connected to each other. And though Norway's eyes had fluttered closed, Denmark was wide-eyed for a bit before he too closed his eyes.

The kiss was simple. It was plain. It was inviting, and warm, and loving. It was everything the Dane expected, and yet nothing he had expected. The kiss was delicious. The kiss was remarkable.

The kiss was perfect. And it was the first one that they would ever share.

/A/N/

Hello! This is day five ^^

Ugh, I hate having to limit my descriptions and settings in place for showing character development. It's not that I don't like developing the characters and sharing their interactions, because I do! I love it~ But I don't like having to cut short on so many things. Even the interactions are cut a bit. I guess that's what I get for limiting things one one page. OTL My mind told me to go with two, but... Wow, I really wish I had gone with that. But time isn't the best thing in the world, and I would take longer to submit them.

Anyway, although this one had to be cut a bit more than I would have liked, I think this is my favorite drabble so far. So, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did~


	7. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

It was something said out of fun. They were all drunk and sitting in Denmark's living room, talking of all sorts of things. Not one of them stayed on topic for too long. Everything jumped from here to there. At one point everything seemed to quiet down. They'd just ended a fit of laughter, still holding their stomachs as drinks sloshed about in their glasses. Everything was quiet, but then Denmark opened his mouth.

"So every so often I picture Norway in one of my shirts and I get a raging hard-on."

All eyes looked to the Dane before they turned to the other across the room, eyes locking on Norway's flushed face and crumpling composure.

And that's what brings us to the present day.

Norway sighed as he looked down at the red shirt he was wearing. It was buttoned almost the whole way to the top, leaving the top few to hang open as the Dane's favorite black tie (yes, the one with the little Danish flag at the bottom) hung opened around his neck.

Though the Dane was a bit bigger than the Norwegian, the shirt wasn't terribly large on him. Yes, Denmark had muscles, but Norway wasn't exactly a twig. He had a figure that at least showed a good amount of muscle. No, he did heavy lifting also. He was nowhere close to having a woman's body.

But no matter what he did, he would never have the figure of the Dane's. The shirt still hung loosely over his body, the sleeves reaching all the way to his knuckles.

It had been months since the Dane had confessed about his secret kink. He liked it when his partner wore his clothes. Norway wouldn't complain about it. He was in the mood, and this seemed like an easy way to get into the other's pants. Pun not intended, but welcomed.

He stood in the doorway to the bedroom, his gaze moving to the door as he heard the Dane coming home from work.

"Norge? I'm home!" He called.

Norway could hear various things being placed around. Probably his briefcase to the table and his suit jacket onto the couch.

He heard footsteps move through the house and to the bedroom. "You asleep?" He heard the other say as the door swung open. Mathias' jaw instantly dropped when he saw what the other was wearing.

"Norge?" He started, his eyes still drawn to the shirt around Norway's body.

"Dane?"

"Bed. Now."

/A/N/

A lot of headcanons are in this one.

I'm worried about what people will say for my headcanon on Norway's body, but... Well, Carpe diem! This is my drabble and my story! You don't have to like what I do .


	8. Cosplaying

"I don't know about this, Dane…" Norway said, his hands digging into the fabric of his long dress, lifting the fabric slightly as if to get a better look at the material.

"Aww, come on!" Denmark whined, his arms falling to the side. He nearly knocked over a few of the trinkets on the dresser with the axe in his hand, to which Norway would never forgive him. Not if he broke the precious ceramic box that Iceland had fashioned for the Norwegian many years ago.

"It's not like I'm asking a lot of you!" The Dane continued, hands now resting on his hips. "This is a costume party! And you have to dress up!"

"But not as a woman, Dane." Norway took a moment to glare at Denmark, shaking his head. "I refuse to leave the house in this garment." He crossed his arms. N. He would not back down from this lightly. There was no way he was going to leas the house in a woman's dress.

Denmark walked closer, dropping the axe to the dresser gently before moving over to his boyfriend, hands resting on Norwegian hips his time. "Come on, Norge…" Denmark said, glancing down at the clothes the other wore. "It's a traditional bunad." He pointed out, pressing his forehead to Norway's. "And I think it looks great on you. It not only shows off the cute body you have, but the color brings makes your eyes look a lot more lively."

As the Norwegian flushed, he looked away in embarrassment. Compliments were difficult enough, but he knew they meant so much more when coming from the Dane. Denmark loved him, and truly meant each word that was uttered.

Denmark removed one hand from Norway's hip to lift his chin gently, now looking into the other's eyes again. "Not to mention you're Lagertha, the almighty shield maiden of Norse mythology, and also the beautiful wife of the powerful warrior Ragnar, who I just so happen to be dressed as."

Norway scoffed, pulling his chin away and out of the Dane's grasp. "Is this some sort of marriage proposal then?" He asked. It was a total joke. No, they were just dressing up. And if Denmark wanted Norway to just be a woman to complete his own costume, the Norwegian wouldn't have it. He didn't know what convinced him to even slip the bunad on.

"Maybe…"

/A/N/

/THROWS SOME FLUFF AT YOUR FACES/ HERE. TAKE IT.

Ah, this chapter gave me quite a bit of trouble. But it's complete now! /jazz hands/ Anyway, I hope you guys like it, and yes. They are dressed as Ragnar and Lagertha from the show Vikings.


	9. Shopping

Denmark hummed as he sifted through the racks of pajamas, shaking his head after observing a few. "No, Norge wouldn't like this one…" He muttered, setting it back to the rack.

Clothes shopping for something they both would like was certainly an adventure. Though he didn't look like it, Norway was very picky about the sorts of pajamas that he wore. It had to be a specific fabric, a specific cut, a specific color from a pre-written list of colors, and was not allowed to have certain patterns. Yes, Norway was very picky about certain things.

But Denmark wasn't complaining. He didn't mind having a set list to look for. And just finding something to make his little Norwegian happy was enough to make him happy. Not to mention, the look of those nightshirts on the other was just adorable. And Norway had great taste in fabric too. Denmark loved the feel of the pants on his own legs.

Yes, they always bought one set of pajamas. They would buy a size that fit on Mathias, the Dane having a larger body than the Norwegian. Of course the pants would fit for him, then the large shirt was left for Norway, who preferred his legs free. He preferred things a bit more old-fashioned, much like the nightgowns they used to wear.

Finally Denmark found something the other might like. He was specifically asked to find a shirt with short-sleeves. Something for the summer months.

"Nor!" He called, flagging the other down from across the aisle.

Norway was standing at a rack, pulling a red and white striped shirt out to look at while the other looked for a new set of pajamas.

"I found something! Come here!" By now the Dane was making a bit of a ruckus, and Norway wanted shut him up as soon as possible. He made his way across the aisle and to the Dane, handing him the shirt. "For you. I like it." He said, holding it up against the other's chest before glancing to the clothes the other held high.

"Well? Do you like it? I love it! Blue always looks so cute on you." Denmark leaned forward, nuzzling against the other's cheek. The red shirt was in his hand by now as he made his way to the Norwegian's neck, placing a gentle kiss down upon the warm skin. "And I know you love button-up pajama tops."

Norway nodded, taking the pajamas from the other to look them over. Yes, they were a nice pair of dark blue pajamas. Blue was the top color on his list. It was a button up, which was also a plus, and not to mention that it had little prints of coffee cups all over it.

"So? Do you like it?"

The response was a nod, the pajamas then being held against the Norwegian's chest. "Now go try that on. Pants are next."

The Dane nodded and ran off, a hefty grin on his face as he noticed the slight upturn of Norwegian lips as the other spotted the pattern on the fabric. The Dane knew Norway all too well.

/A/N/

Ah, I'm throwing so many headcanons into these I'm dying asdfghjkl. Yes, one of my favorite headcanons that a good friend of mine and I came up with is that Denmark and Norway always buy one pair of pajamas, then share them. It's a sort of intimate thing that they share, unlike most of the other couples.

Anyway, thank you for reading! ^^


	10. HangingOut With Friends

Ah, yes. They had finally made it. After waiting in the impossibly long line, the Nordic Five finally made it into their favorite night club—or rather, Denmark and Finland's favorite night club. Sweden and Norway were simply there because (from past experience) Denmark and Finland can't be trusted to be in clubs alone, and Iceland went because, well… Free drinks. And if he got Denmark or Norway to pay for them, it would be even better.

Upon entering, Denmark made a bee-line for the bar. It was his responsibility to gather the drinks while Finland found an area to dance on the dance floor. And since no one else really liked to dance, they made their way to the tables and chairs to sit for a while.

After a bit, everyone had drank quite a bit. Finland had long dragged Sweden to the dance floor, dancing to the best of his ability.

Denmark sighed and shook his head as he watched them. Though Sweden was actually a pretty good dancer, Finland was terrible at it. That didn't seem to hinder how much the other loved the small boy at all though.

And as Denmark moved away from the dance floor, he found Norway still perched in his seat, empty shot glass in one hand while the other held a half-full bottle of beer.

"Where's Ice?" The Dane asked, glancing around.

"The bar. Said he saw a cute girl." Ah, Norway was sulking.

"Well, why don't we dance?" It was a request. One that Norway turned down constantly. And though he was always turned down, that never stopped him from asking.

But this time seemed a bit different. Norway stood, placing down the glasses before taking a hold on the Dane's hand. For once he accepted the offer of a dance.

With a smile, Denmark lead them both to the dance floor, his hands instinctively going to Norway's waist as they started moving, his feet and hips tapping and moving to the beat.

Norways' hands moved to rest on Denmark's arms, glancing to the Dane's chest as they danced. His face was tinted a slight shade of pink. Though this was strange, Norway felt a need for the attention. And on top of that, he had to admit that it felt nice to dance with the man he was dating—the man he was in love with.

As they danced, Denmark pressed their foreheads together, letting out a small chuckle. "A night out with the guys is fun, huh?" He asked, brushing his nose against the Norwegian's.

Though his mind told him to deny that he was having any fun, Norway's heart told him to nod. They always had fun spending time with the other Nordics, even if they didn't stay in a group.

And though they didn't, Norway knew that Denmark would always be the one to stay by his side, no matter what.

/A/N/

Hello ^^ I'm not going to lie, this one gave me a lot of trouble. It literally took me like three drafts before I found a topic I wanted to stay with. And in the end, its not a drabble I'm really proud of OTL But that's fine. It could be worse than this, right...?


	11. With Animal Ears

Well, it was definitely a strange sight. But though Norway didn't specifically like it, he didn't exactly hate it either.

He sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror, his fingers tapping and curling and poking the long fluffy ears upon his head. They twitched in response, the Norwegian finding the touching rather ticklish.

Ah, it was another Magic Club mishap. England and Romania had gotten into an argument, which eventually lead to a fight, then eventually lead to the spill of a cauldron. And now, as a result, each and every member had the ears of a hare.

Romania didn't seem too upset about it, and neither did Norway, but England didn't seem amused in the slightest.

And now Norway stood in the bathroom of the house he shared with the Dane, glancing to the two ears perched upon his head.

Hey, Norge! What are you doing in he-" As the Dane spotted his boyfriend, he blinked. This was… Well, strange. For lack of a better term. Denmark had never seen Norway effected by something from the Magic Trio. No, he was usually the only one to make it out unscathed. "You look cute!" He chimed.

Norway huffed, glancing over to the Dane, a less-than-happy look on his face. "This is not cute. This is a bit troubling." He said, looking back to his reflection.

Bare Danish feet padded into the bathroom, and strong Danish hands made their way around a Norwegian waist to hug the other from behind. His neck strained slightly to rest his chin on top of Norway's head as he cracked a smile.

"I think you look adorable. Just as always." He answered, his gaze falling to look at his lover's.

"You're annoying. Get out of here." And though his words seemed rather harsh, Norway didn't mean it. Denmark realized that when he saw the faint blush on the other's cheeks.

Yes, 'adorable' was the perfect adjective to describe Norway. Everything about him was adorable. Everything from his cute nose to the way he pouted when he didn't get his way. Norway was the cutest. He always did things to help the Dane (though he always denied it), and whenever complimented he gained the faint blush. Norway was embarrassed, never being one to take compliments well.

But that didn't matter. It all just added to the 'cute' that was his wonderful lover and boyfriend Norway.

/A/N/

Hello! Here's another addition to the challenge. There's not really much to say about this one though ^^;


	12. Wearing Kigurumis

"Do we really have to do this?" The voice of the Dane sounded nervous. Norway could tell by the way his voice slightly cracked as he spoke.

"Yes, we have to do it." The Norwegian answered. "We lost the bet. These are the requirements we have to meet. And though I also hate them, I'm not going to complain. It won't get me anywhere."

With a sigh, Denmark peeked out from behind the bathroom door. "But I look ridiculous…"

"I don't care." Norway looked back at him, his arms crossed. "Now hurry and get out here so we can end this embarrassment."

Denmark nodded before pulling the door open enough to walk through, the dark brown fabric of the wolf kigurumi catching Norway's eye. The smaller male couldn't help but chuckle as he looked the Dane up and down. Something like that on the other was just hilarious. There was no doubt about that.

As the Dane caught a glimpse of the pink fabric around the other, he also chuckled. And though the outfit (along with the fake fur planted near the neck) looked downright absurd, Denmark couldn't help but feel his little Norway was adorable in the bright rabbit suit.

"Norge, you look great!" He said, continuing to chuckle, his laugh only growing as he saw the blush on Norway's cheeks.

"That's beside the point, Dane." He said, his fingers playing along the large buttons of the suit in nervousness. The opposite hand ran through his light blond hair, a nervous habit of the Norwegian.

"I know, but…" Denmark leaned forward, placing a kiss on the nose of his lover. "I can't help it. You make everything you wear look great. Even that ugly suit.

Norway raised his hand, pushing Denmark's face away from his own with a huff. "Just pull your hood up." He said, grabbing onto his own.

On the count of three, both males flopped their respective hoods over their heads. The comical faces of the wolf and the rabbit now evident.

Both couldn't help but snicker as they spotted the big round rabbit eyes of Norway's suit, and the terrible eyebrows and tongue of Denmark's. After all laughing was aside, they each took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Denmark asked, hand reaching for the doorknob that would eventually lead them down the hall and to the waiting remaining Nordics in the living room.

Norway sighed, voluntarily leaving the room before his boyfriend. Maybe it would do them some good if Norway was the first to be laughed at.

/A/N/

Ah, I love Kigurumis ^^

I actually have one of my own- a giraffe one that a great friend of mine got me for my birthday last year. Writing this only made me want to wear it ;A;

And I shall. As soon as I return home.


	13. Making Out

Rough Danish hands made their way up and down a sleek Norwegian side, gripping every so often onto the other's hips, pressing them down against the bed. Though Denmark seemed eager, Norway seemed even more so. Norway gripped at the Dane's hair violently, his fingers trailing down to the Dane's neck to pull him closer into the kiss before gripping the collar of his shirt.

Tongues clashed together and danced as small hums came from both mouths.

Norway's hips pressed upwards, firmly pressing against the Dane's. He let out a moan as he felt his needy erection brush against the other's.

But no. Denmark would not let Norway get what he wanted so easily. He held the strong hips down once again, though he did spread the other's legs, setting his knees to rest between them for support. In the back of his mind he knew exactly where this was going. Norway was very forward about it.

This was different. Norway usually didn't act like this, but Denmark wasn't complaining. He knew what Norway wanted, and the other being so straightforward about it was… Well, admittedly a turn on. He was definitely going to tease the Norwegian before giving him what they both desired.

A groan of disapproval was projected into his mouth as he chuckled. The grip on his shirt tightened as hips tried to move upwards again.

Norway pulled away, obviously not happy about the rude treatment he was being given. "Dane, unhand me. You know what I want." He said, his eyes half lidded as he glared up at the Dane above him.

"Ah, but you should listen to me. I like obedient ones." Denmark started, a smirk on playing on his lips. "Besides! Foreplay is the best."

"And if I refuse to follow the rules?" A Norwegian eyebrow raised higher upon his forehead as he pouted. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"Then…" The Dane leaned closer, his breath heavy against Norway's ears as he nibbled on the other's ear, one of his hands moving to cup the opposite cheek. "I'll just have to get rough."

He could feel the Norwegian shudder underneath him as his thick voice pierced his ear, breath tickling against his skin. Denmark chuckled as he felt the familiar shake of the other's body.

"If you put it that way, I'll fight 'till my last breath." Norway's voice cracked slightly as he leaned up, his own breath heavy in the Danish ear above him.

Denmark let out a loud laugh, connecting their lips again momentarily before pulling away slightly to whisper; "You know I love it when you fight back." He smirked, connecting their lips again as his tongue dove into his lover's mouth.

With a chuckle moving past Norwegian lips, he flipped them. Now the tables were turned. Norway had a bit of control. Denmark only smirked. Yes, this was perfect. They both knew exactly how the other ticked.

/A/N/

I've been in the mood to write something a little dirty lately, so here I was able to let some of that out XD

Truthfully, I love Needy!Norway. I can see him as doing anything in order to get what he wants XD


	14. Eating Ice Cream

"Norge, you're dripping." Denmark pointed out, leaning closer to his boyfriend's ice cream cone. He flicked out his tongue, gliding it along the side f the cone to catch the white droplet that threatened to coat the Norwegian's hand.

Huffing, the Norwegian just watched. He didn't much care if it had gotten all over his hand, though he did enjoy the small bit of attention from his boyfriend. Yes, Norway liked to be the center of the Dane's attention (even though he would never verbalize that).

"You have to be careful or it's all going to melt." Denmark pointed out, licking a few drops from his own cone. "You don't want to stain your new pants or anything."

Norway sighed, falling back to lean against the back of the bench they were sitting in at the local park near Denmark's house. He spared a glance over at the Dane, a small pout forming on his face.

Denmark was sure one to talk. Though he lectured on Norway trying to keep his vanilla ice cream from getting on everything, he couldn't help but have his own chocolate all over his face. Not to mention the white shirt over his torso was going to need a good scrubbing later. No matter. Denmark would have to take care of that by himself later.

Looking back around the park, Norway could see all of the other people. They were spending time with their children and loved ones. As cliché as it sounds, everyone had someone to be with. A partner. Everyone was showing off the one that they loved, holding hands and kissing. Some even went so far as to be cuddling with each other.

Looking back to the Dane, Norway's shoulders fell slightly. Yes, Denmark had told him thousands of times that he would also like to do those sorts of things. But never once had the Dane forced Norway to do something against his will in public. Norway had strong feelings about PDA, and was never really one to show it. It had always felt awkward or strange. Something like that should be kept private—just between the two lovers. Even when Norway did show affection, it was a rare treat that he found himself giving to the Dane every so often. But even then, it was never done in front of anyone else. Only when there were few people near.

But right now Norway decided that he wanted to change a bit of that. He started off by scooting closer to Denmark on the bench. Once their legs touched, Norway had Denmark's attention.

"What is it, Nor?" He asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

"Y-you're dripping." Norway said, leaning over to lick the Dane's fingers free of the brown liquid that coated them as they curled around his ice cream, a heavy blush staining his cheeks.

With a smile, Denmark leaned closer and kissed Norway's forehead. The show of love from the other was an open opportunity to show his own form of love. At least for the next few minutes.

"Dane? You got chocolate on my face." And with that, Denmark knew he'd blown his chances at intimacy. At least for now.

/A/N/

Ah, a little more cute fluffy goodness for you all~


	15. Genderswapped

It was a usual morning in Denmark's household. Norway had trouble getting to sleep the night before, and Denmark had yet again spent half the night awake to try and wean her Norwegian girlfriend to sleep

As Norway rolled over in bed with a groan, she peeked open one eye, grunting as her gaze instantly fell onto the Dane's.

"Good morning, beautiful." Denmark said, leaning forward to kiss Norway's cheek. "Did you sleep all right? I stayed here all night, and when I woke up, your sleeping face was too cute to just walk away from.

The response was a pinch to the nose. Norway was in no way a morning person, and Denmark was well aware. That didn't stop all of the teasing though.

"Ow! Nor!" Denmark said, sitting up. "That's no way to treat me!"

"You're the one who was bothering me." Norway sat up, stretching her arms wide. She glanced over to her smiling Danish girlfriend and frown. Her gaze slowly fell, and eventually landed on the other's chest, a small pout coming to her lips.

"What's wrong, Norge?" Denmark asked, leaning over closer to Norway, reaching her hand out to stroke some hair behind a Norwegian ear.

Norway said nothing, the frown only growing as Denmark seemed to be showing off her large chest. Norway looked down at her own pair, pulling the collar of her nightgown away slightly to take a peek before sighing.

"Nor?" Denmark asked, her head falling to the side slightly.

"It's nothing." Her legs swung over the side of the bed as she slipped on her slippers. Some coffee was bound to cheer her up.

Norway was about to stand before two arms wrapped around her torso, effectively pulling her back to the bed in an embrace.

"He-"

"You're perfect, Nor. Just the way you are."

/A/N/

Here! Have some Angsty!Fluffy!Nyo!DenNor!


	16. In a Different Clothing Style

"Are you ready, Nor?" Denmark asked, poking his head into the room. "We're going to be late…" He pulled his phone from the baggy dark jeans he wore, checking the time at the top. "Look, no one's going to care if you have eyeliner all over your face. Let's just get in the car and go, okay?"

Norway paused in putting on his make-up, a deep frown on his face. As he turned towards the Dane his frown only deepened, his eyebrows turning upwards and his gaze turning to a glare. "You obviously don't know how important the right look is, considering…" His eyes trailed up and down the other, raising an eyebrow. "You obviously have no idea."

"Aww, come on!" Denmark whined, looking down at his shirt. He tugged on it a little, eyebrows furrowed upwards as he pouted. "I put a lot of thought into this outfit! There's nothing wrong with it! … Right?" He frowned, his shoulders falling as his hands fell to his side.

Norway rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He turned back to the mirror and fixed his makeup before putting down the pencil, using his hand to brush some of the hair from his face as he turned back to the Dane. "I told you that I should pick what you wear." He said, hands on his hips as he moved to the door, pushing past the Dane. "Come on. It's time to go."

Denmark nodded, turning around to face Norway. He really had tried hard to pick out an outfit that would help him fit in. It was not often that Norway got to go to a concert for his favorite band. Denmark tried to be nice—buying him the tickets and everything.

But now he just seemed like he was being a bother instead of being someone Norway could have fun with. Maybe the Norwegian should have picked Finland to go along with him instead…

"Coming?" Norway asked, turning back to face the Dane. "It won't be any fun without you."

And Norway was right. Being anywhere without the other just wasn't as fun. Tino might have liked the music more, but if that's what Norway wanted in a man, well… He'd be dating Finland, right?

And though Denmark really wasn't a fan of the music, he enjoyed going—if only just to be with Norway. Seeing the other jumping and enjoying himself was a treat. It was a pleasure.

And not to mention seeing Norway in those tight jeans was also a delight.

/A/N/

Some DenNor heading to a Heavy Metal concert ^^;


	17. During Their Morning Rituals

It was late morning. Denmark was already up and awake, moving around the house as he normally did.

With a smile on his face he finished fixing his hair, checking himself over once more in the mirror. Perfect. He pulled up the sleeves of his shirt and made his way downstairs. Denmark had a mission.

Breakfast had to be made before Norway had woken up.

It had never been a request. It had never been a demand. But Denmark had always wanted to do something for the other. Never once had he failed to make breakfast for the other. Through every day in and day out he made breakfast for the other without fail.

He rolled up his sleeves as he made his way into the kitchen, heading for the bread basket. He placed the slices into the toaster before pulling some cream cheese and smoked salmon from the refrigerator.

Norway ate the same meal for breakfast daily. Two slices of toast with cream cheese and smoked salmon along with a hot cup of coffee. Speaking of…

Denmark turned to look at the coffee maker. He'd started a pot earlier before he'd gotten ready in hopes that it would be done before he was finished. And he was right. He made his way to the machine and poured two mugs of coffee, setting them at their respective spots at the table, along with the Norwegian's breakfast.

When he got there, he adjusted both cups, adding cream to Norway's and both cream and sugar to his own. He tasted both for perfection and smiled. He was sure Norway would love it.

And then it was time to wake up his boyfriend with a kiss.

He walked up the stairs and to their bedroom, getting in on his side of the bed. He wrapped his arm around Norway as the other held his torso up.

"Nor, time to wake up." He greeted, nuzzling the Norwegian's half hidden face, pushing the hair away from his eyes afterwards. "Breakfast is waiting.

His response was a simple grunt, face burying itself more into folded arms as legs curled to the side.

Denmark laughed, placing a kiss on Norway's temple, hand running through his hair again. "Come on. You have to eat something. Get dressed like you usually do, and I'll brush your hair for you again.

Another grunt.

Denmark only chuckled, his permanent smile growing. This was his favorite part of the day. He was able to be as cuddly as he desired, and Norway could do nothing to stop him. Even if he wanted to.

/A/N/

Sorry this is a little late guys. I had class all day today, and as soon as I got home my roommates and I played a long round of D&D. Sure I'm a bit late, but I think it was worth it.

Hopefully we can finish this dungeon soon OTL Everything bad always happens to my character ffff But at least he got a new weapon today~


	18. Spooning

"Norge!" Slam.

The Dane jumped onto the bed, nearly sending Norway flying four feet into the air upon impact.

The sudden movements sent the book in the Norwegian's hands flying as his body turned slightly to the side. A groan escaped his lips as he rolled his eyes, turning his torso to the side even more.

"Norge!" Denmark whined again, clinging to Norway's back, his arm around the other's waist. He pulled him closer, nuzzling his face into light blond locks, his eyes falling closed. "I want a kiss before bed!"

Norway huffed, curling into a tight ball. "No."

Denmark pouted, pulling away slightly as he glanced to the back of his lover's head. "What? No fair! Just a little peck?" He asked, now using the hand that was around Norway to point to his lips.

Norway sighed, turning over to face the other before placing a gentle kiss on Danish lips (to which the other reciprocated), then turned back around. He huffed, his eyes falling closed as Danish arms wrapped around him and a chuckle escaped through Danish lips.

The Norwegian's back was pulled closer to the Dane, Denmark's face resting in the back of Norway's hair as he cuddled the other close. A small yawn escaped his lips before he kissed where his mouth lay against the back of a head.

"I love you, Norge. Good night." He said, his eyes settling closed.

Yes, Denmark would certainly fall asleep like this, huddled against Norway's back. Soon, he would be snoring and dreaming the night away.

But n, Norway would not follow him into sleep. As soon as the Dane was asleep, Norway would get up and move to the living room to do as he pleased. He wouldn't be able to get to sleep until much later. He would wait until he was sure Denmark was asleep before he dared to pull away. Usually it was easy to get away from the other once he'd been lost in dream land.

But tonight was different. Denmark was determined. He knew about Norway's nightly activities, and wasn't willing to let his Norwegian escape tonight. No, this night they would spend the entire time awake until Norway was finally able to fall asleep.

/A/N/

This headcanon actually was started by a friend of mine, and then she passed it onto me a while ago. Norway has a lot of trouble sleeping.

On the nights that he actually /can/ sleep, he would wake up late and groggily.

But on nights that he /can't/ sleep, Denmark stays up with him until he's finally able to. Sure, Denmark loses sleep, but then he can assure that Norway gets to bed all nice and well. Only then can he truly relax at night.


	19. Doing Something Together

Lukas panted heavily as Denmark's pace picked up a bit, rough hands gripping onto his waist tightly. He could feel himself growing a bit closer with each thrust, each movement that the Dane made.

A moan came from his mouth as his back arched. Though he could feel himself nearing his release, he didn't want to. He wanted to hold out for as long as he could, for he had a bet to win. Yes, the bet meant everything. He had to win. No way was he going to be the Dane's maid for one day. That was unreasonable.

"Norge…" The Dane moaned out. He could also find himself drawing near, but he wasn't willing to give up either. Whoever could last longer was sure to win the bet, and Denmark wanted to win just as badly as the other. There was no way he was going to bottom to Norway for a night.

Danish his bucked faster as he leaned down, trailing kisses along the Norwegian's jaw. If he didn't so something soon, he was going to lose.

Using one hand to pull away from slightly bruised and abused hips, they trailed slowly to Norway's perk member, gripping it tightly before pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Yes, this was sure to get Norway to release first. The other always enjoyed foreplay. It was always an easy way to get Norway off, and sure enough the moans from the Norwegian grew louder and Denmark smirked. And now there was one last thing that needed to be done. Denmark leaned up, his lips brushing gently against the Norwegian's ear as he smirked.

Denmark let out a low growl, lips vibrating against the other's ear. "You're mine." He said, voice heavy and Danish accent thick as he smirked, speaking in Norwegian. "I won't let you get away. No one owns you but me."

This was just what got to Norway most. A possessive, demanding, controlling, and growling Dane.

And by the sound of the loud moan from Norway (along with the deep arch in his back as he shivered), he was going to release. All of the sensations were too much at once, and Norway found himself difficult to hold back.

With a growl of annoyance coming straight from his throat, Norway pulled the Dane closer, lips brushing against the other's ear as he spoke. "You win. This time."

And that was when he released, coating his and the Dane's stomachs in his white fluid. His walls clenched tightly around the Dane, and said man could not find it in his will to hold himself back. He released before collapsing on top of Norway, kissing his forehead gently.

"I can't wait to see you in the lingerie." He said with a smirk.

"I hate you."

/A/N/

Here~ Have some smut~


	20. In Formal Wear

Lukas glanced into the mirror as he adjusted his suit, the tie having fallen slightly to the side as he moved around. Frowning, he stood straight and fixed his hair, refusing to use his comb or brush that lay beside him on the dresser.

"Norge, you look fine. Don't worry about it." Denmark said, picking up the comb and running it through the Norwegian's hair. "Besides, it's not like you're the one tying the knot."

"No. I'm not. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to look nice." He said, waving the brush away. And besides, you were the first to care. You took two hours in the bathroom."

"You know my hair gets terrible knots…" The Dane muttered, a pout on his face. "And you offered to help…"

"Clean your hair properly and maybe it wouldn't be." Norway took the cross pin from his hair and slipped it back in, finally settling with it in the right place. "Besides… We're in the wedding. I'd rather look nice for that…"

Denmark smiled, gripping onto both of Norway's hands from behind him, pulling the left up to place a gentle kiss on it. "Soon it'll be us. I promise. We're the next." He said, his thumb running along the gold ring on Norway's ring finger.

The Norwegian pulled his hands away, waving the Dane off. "I'm not impatient for it. You know better than anyone that I didn't want to rush into things when I turned you down three times."

"But this last time I tried even harder than before, and begged and pleaded on my knees for you. Oh, Norway… Lukas, please. Please marry me. I want nothing more than for you to marry me." He repeated slowly, saying the words he'd muttered only days ago. He turned Norway around, holding onto his waist tightly as he kissed him. "I'll do anything to have you, Lukas. Just say the word." He said after pulling away.

Norway huffed, letting the Dane speak as he glanced away. "You're annoying." He said, rolling his eyes.

"But you're the one who accepted my proposal." Denmark said with a laugh, following Norway as he walked out of the bedroom. "We have to get going though. Tino and Berwald want us there early for one more walk through before their official service."

"I thought they weren't supposed to see each other in their suits until the actual wedding." Lukas said, stopping a he turned to the Dane with a raised eyebrow.

"They're wearing blindfolds."

"Oh…"

/A/N/ FanFiction isn't working for me OTL So I have to use Internet Explorer fff


	21. Dancing

It was a warm spring day. Denmark and Norway were sitting out on the back patio, books in hand as they sat at the table, book and newspaper in hand. A radio sat in the middle of the table, soft music playing on it from the couple's favorite shared station, before cutting off to a man speaking in Danish.

Ah, it was a break between songs. The announcer was speaking for a bit about all sorts of things—the wonderful weather to the next song that would be playing.

With a smile as the music started, Denmark perked up. "Hey, Norge!" He said, turning to his boyfriend. "It's our song! Remember it?" He asked, head swaying slightly to the music.

"I can't forget it. You won't let me." The Norwegian turned to the next page of the newspaper, looking over the new section, with a frown. "Nor would I really want to forget. It holds a deep meaning to me…"

Denmark's smile only grew as he stood, tossing his book onto his seat. He pulled the newspaper from Norway's hands and lay it on the table, placing the radio on top to not have the wind blow it away.

"He-"

"Come on." The Dane grabbed onto Norway's hands and pulled him up, his own large hands making their way to his Norwegian's hips as he held the other in place. He gently rocked against the slow music, beat carrying the two of them in a small circle, turning one foot at a time as they swayed. "Let's dance. I want to see those hips moving."

Norway did little to pull away, his fingers resting against the Dane's collar bone as he moved, his feet carrying along with the other's.

Norway let himself be lead, a comfortable silence coming over the two of them as he lay his head against Denmark's shoulder, eyes locked on the other's neck as they swayed.

Denmark's head lay against Norway's, his eyes drifting closed as he held the person who meant the most to him in his arms, dancing to his favorite song in the world, on the most beautiful day of the year.

Soon, the moment was ruined when Denmark laughed, pulling his head away. , one hand moving to rub the opposite side of his neck. "Your eyelashes tickle…" He explained.

Norway only rolled his eyes, laying his head back down. This time as they connected, Norway's eyes remained closed. He didn't want to ruin this perfect moment again—in fear of not being able to do this again after a second mess up.

"Dane?" He began, hand gripping onto one of the Dane's and lacing their fingers together as he held both hands in the air, a new dance position as the other hand held the Dane close.

"Ja?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, though he didn't make any other sudden movements.

"I love you."

/A/N/

I tried submitting this yesterday, but FanFiction isn't working on FireFox OTL So here I am updating on Internet Explorer.

Someone please help me OTL


	22. Cooking and Baking

Denmark always cooked. Day in and day out, the only one in the house to cook was Denmark. After an incident which involved setting the house on fire using only a dishrag, a strike anywhere match, a broken lighter on the stove, and a moist towelette, Norway was no longer allowed to use the stove.

Not that Denmark even wanted him to. Norway was a terrible cook. Not as bad as England, but a terrible cook. The Norwegian sure was great at baking, though…

And there they were, in the kitchen. Denmark was at the stove, humming as he made a white sauce to go along with the lutefisk he was making for his lover. Denmark would never touch the stuff. No, it was too disgustingly dry, yet moist, jell-o-y and firm, and opaque piece of fish for Denmark to put past his lips. It may have tasted bad, but the smell was even worse.

He'd go through the smell to make his Norwegian happy though, so there he was with his tools in hand as he made the meal.

Norway sat at the tale, decorating a butter cake he'd made earlier. Today was the Dane's birthday, and Norway was determined to make him a cake.

Denmark had long lost the joy of eating cake each year. He no longer cared about small things like a cake or presents on the day of his name. No, he'd much rather spend the day alone with Norway.

Which brings us back to why they were sitting in the kitchen together. Spending time alone together.

Norway finished with the cake and stuffed a few candles into it, standing back and smiling to himself at the sight once all of the candles were lit. He'd told Denmark he wouldn't be adding any, but a small surprise was fine, right?

Denmark plated their food, lutefisk on Norway's plate, and a baked piece of chicken on his own (along with some vegetables and potato casserole that Norway was forcing the Dane to eat because of his hate for anything that was vegetable or starch. Wow, the Dane sure was a picky eater. Then again, so was Norway. They were both practically forcing food into their bodies on a daily basis to keep healthy) before he turned around, his smile faltering.

"Norge? What's this?" He asked as he spotted the candles, his head falling to the side as he asked.

"Happy birthday, Dane." Norway said with a small smile as he motioned to the lit cake with one hand, the other holding a small wrapped box.

Denmark's smile grew back and he laughed. "Thanks, Nor."

/A/N/

Ah, happy birthday to Denmark! Just for you!

Ad since I wrote Denmark's birthday today, you know who's birthday I'll be writing for within the next few drabbles... Er, about a week...

Happy birthday, Denmark! I hope it's a good one!


	23. In Battle, Side-by-Side

It was a very dark age, the age of Vikings, and the rain was pouring as a battle was being drawn out.

Sweden had long gone off to fight on some other plain. He was by his men now, shouting orders through the blanket of water that seemed to cover all of their heads many man feet away. Denmark and Norway could no longer hear his words, just a faint muffle of a noise that they could no longer determine from anyone else around him.

Denmark stood by Norway's side, axe in hand and he slashed an enemy, He panted heavily as he looked down at the bloody corpse, hands bring the axe down on another, severing the head from the body. He glanced around the battlefield, stray droplets of water falling from his nose and chin as his head turned about. He saw no more immediate enemies, so his eyes drifted to the Norwegian.

Norway was a fierce fighter. In this day and age he had become brutal. He was different than the quiet and reserved Norway that Denmark had once known. No, now Norway had become like a whole different person. He was now the leader of the three of them, ordering his brothers around and plotting battles, setting off ships for new land and forcing others to submit to his every whim. It was as if he had taken Denmark's example, then surpassed him by a mile.

Denmark let a smile weave onto his lips. He didn't mind this new Norway at all. He was the same as he had always been. There was something he admired about the other, this 'New' Norway that he couldn't explain. He was proud, glorified that Norway had become so strong.

He watched as Norway slashed his enemy through the chest with his sword, pulling it forth from the corpse that he had created. Norway was panting, his shoulders rising and falling as he looked around, the same blood that fell from his sword glimmering in what little light their was.

Denmark's smile grew as the Norwegian's eyes flashed to him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, wiping some blood from his cheek that was only being washed away anyway. "We're in the midst of a battle, Dane! Use that dim brain of yours, pick up that disagreeable axe, and kill! Unless you want your own men to be slain?"

Denmark shook his head, taking a moment to move closer to the Norwegian and reach out with one hand to pet his cheek. "I was admiring you, my sweet, for there is no where you look better than the bloody battlefield before us, unless you would like me rather say in nothing but the suit you were born in, waiting with hopeful eyes upon my bed?" He raised an eyebrow with a laugh as Norway only glared.

"Pull your hand from my face and duck." Was all the Norwegian countered with.

Denmark had seen the faint glance to the left of his head. He knew what the other was getting at and ducked, bringing his hand with him as he did.

Norway took the opportunity to raise his sword and cut the enemy that dared to attack the Dane. There were always benefits to fighting together, for they were always there to protect one another.

/A/N/

This is the last one I will be posting for a few days, as I have the anime convention AnimeNEXT to go to. I'm going to be dressed as Norway, and I'll be having a whole Nordic Five group walking around with me on Friday and Sunday ^^

On Saturday, I think ony Iceland and I will still be in the same costumes though :c We wanted to save suitcase space, plus only have the stress of being in one cosplay.

Ah, well. Starting Monday, I will be posting (hopefully) at least two-a-day to make up for my absence.


	24. Arguing

"Who gave you the right to talk to me like that?!" Denmark asked, his hand slamming down upon the kitchen table in fury. "I've done nothing but help you in all of these years! And this is how you repay me?! Norge, I thought we were boyfriends! I thought you loved me!" There was a hurt look in his eyes now as he frowned, freehand gripping the fabric of his shirt over the heart that beat rapidly.

Norway shook his head as he stood off to the side, his arms crossed tightly over himself. "I do love you. And I appreciate what you do for me, but you're annoying. Sometimes I let it slip." He answered, his glare still heavy set on the other.

"What?!" Denmark was glaring at Norway again as his fist slammed on the table before he moved to his lover, hand patting his chest now. "I give you love, I do whatever you ask, I fuck you whenever you want, but don't ask for it unless you want it… I brush your hair, and help you with your paperwork! I cook for you, and take care of you when you're sick, and give you kisses before bed. I even don't ask often for some affection when we're out on the streets! You call that annoying?!" He rubbed his face, opposite hand on his hip. "Norge, you're ridiculous! I have no idea how you came up with that ludicrous idea! If I weren't in my right mind right now, I 'd hit you so hard your king would feel it!"

"I doubt you'd even have the strength to do it." He continued to prod as he scoffed. "You and I haven't fought like that for almost a century. I doubt you want to go back to that."

Neither of them seemed to want to back down. Denmark and Norway were known for being extremely stubborn. Neither knew exactly when to back down from something, until it was too late.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Denmark moved closer, his hand jutting out to grasp onto the collar of his shirt, opposite arm raised in the air as his hand was clenched into a fist. "I swear to God, Norge. Don't you dare say another word." He said, his teeth clenching.

Norway was jostled a bit as he was thrown slightly off balance. He resumed the same stance as the other, his eyes narrow as he looked deep into Denmark's cerulean eyes. "You don't own me anymore, Dane! You can't keep me quiet like the little doll I used to be treated as! I'm free now, and I don't need you!"

"What do you mean you don't need me?! What, would you rather be out there with a terrible country, and a failing relationship?!" The Dane asked, fist becoming tighter.

Norway's hand faltered slightly as his eye trailed to the floor. "This relationship is already failing…"

/A/N/

I love a bit of drama ^^;

But my poor babies are fighting and asdfghjkl oh no


	25. Making up Afterwards

The two shifted as quickly as they could, changing to a new position on the bed. Norway was straddling Denmark now as they resumed activities, the Dane pushing deeply into his Norwegian lover as he earned a moan, causing a smirk to spread over the Dane's face. It was the third time the two had changed positions.

The fight earlier sparked something new within the two, a new sort of love and want appearing in each of them. Yes, their long sort of fading love had been rekindled quickly and easily. And all it took was a bit of violence. Soon the two had been lip-locked, tongues clashing together.

Denmark sucked in a breath as Norway moved in a sudden and strange way, their hips pressing together as the Dane was shoved roughly into his boyfriend.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Norway apologized, his lips connecting with the Dane's forehead as he became more gentle, hoping to increase the pleasure again.

"No, it didn't hurt at all." Was the answer as hand connected to Norwegian hips, guiding him more roughly and quickly back into action. "If anything… It made things better." Denmark panted heavily as he thrust roughly into Norway, a moan escaping the other's lips again. "Let me know when it hurt you. You're the one I'm concerned about."

Norway could only nod as their foreheads connected. He could feel his peak nearing yet again as they moved against each other. "Chang e again?" He asked, wondering if the Dane wanted to continue longer.

A chuckled erupted from Denmark's lips as he reached up, had holding behind Norway's head. "Let yourself go. I don't want it to hurt too much walking tomorrow." He said, grunt falling from his mouth as his moves became slightly erratic. Yes, he could feel it also—the need to let go.

Norway leaned up again, his legs carrying him up and down as his hands rested on Denmark's torso. "Whatever." He muttered, one hand moving to touch the other's bruised cheek gently. "You first."

"No way." Denmark said with a huff. "Norwegians first. My priority is you." He commented, his hand beginning to palm at Norway's member.

"I'm not fighting with you again." Norwegian eyes closed as a long hum was released from his throat. "Just do it."

Ah, make-up sex was always best. Knowing the two could fight and yell as much as they wanted before they made up and held each other again, making love for hours on end.

/A/N/

Not the best NSFW material, but it's better than what it could be... Right? OTL This didn't come out as planned, but its out.

And as promised, two chapters because I had to skip a few days of writing.


	26. Gazing into Each Other's Eyes

Denmark sighed as Norway turned away from him, a small frown on his face. "Why did you turn away?" He asked, his grip on the other's shoulders tightening. "We finally get to sit out here on our porch together, and I say one little thing. You turn away instantly…"

"Because you're speaking nonsense. I don't want you to talk to me like that." He said, his arms crossing as he continued to look off. The Norwegian could feel the familiar blush still over his cheeks.

Yes, Denmark was speaking complete and total nonsense. He knew how Norway felt when complimented.

"But it's the truth! Norge, please don't look away…" Denmark leaned forward, his fingers pressing under the Norwegian's chin to tilt him to look back. A small smile was on Denmark's face as he saw Norway close his eyes. Ah, ever the stubborn one.

"Please don't…" Norway said. He didn't bother to pull away. He knew that Denmark would only tilt his head back again moments afterwards, so it was useless.

"But it's the truth. Norge, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I love everything about them…" The Dane said, rubbing one thumb gently over Norway's eye lid. "I want to see them. Please let me…" He nearly begged, thumb then tracing over the Norwegian's cheek.

Norway decided to humor Denmark, his eyes sliding open. Denmark's eyes were much more beautiful in his opinion. The light blue was a beautiful color, the same as the sky during the day. His own dark eyes seemed unable to compare with them.

But Norway thought about it for a moment. If the Dane's eyes were like the day's light blue sky, weren't his own like the night's dark blue sky? Yes, that seemed to fit.

One could not have light without darkness. One could not have day without night.

The two always seemed to be able to complete each other. No matter where they turned, it was always as if they were completing their partner. The two truly were perfect for each other.

/A/N/

Ah, only one for today. I don't have a lot of time and OTL I shall update again tomorrow~


	27. Getting Married

It was the start of the Kalmar Union. Denmark was to be wed to Norway, and he couldn't keep his eyes off the other. Norway had worn the dark blue tunic that Denmark dubbed his favorite. He asked, nearly begged, for the other to wear it, and even through the protests the Norwegian did as asked.

Denmark couldn't help but smile. He had quite a bit of control over the other. Anything he said Norway would have to follow. But Denmark wasn't going to take that advantage. He'd let Norway do as he pleased. Norway could have acted like the normal brat that he was and not wear the tunic, but he'd gone out of his way to please the Dane. Denmark knew that, and it only made him even happier.

As Norway walked closer, Denmark looked him up and down as his smile only grew. He reached out to run a hand through the other's hair, his hand pausing momentarily at the braid holding back part of the Norwegian's hair. His fingers brushed over the braid gently as Norwegian eyes closed.

Mathias could feel his heart skip a beat. Everything about this moment was perfect. There Norway stood in Denmark's favorite perfect tunic, his hair pulled back and away from his face in just the perfect way to show off his perfect face. He looked up at Denmark with those perfect eyes, and the Dane swore he saw a perfect little smile crease those perfect little lips.

Denmark's smile grew as his thumb moved to the other's cheek, gently pressing against the skin as a sign of affection, hoping Norway saw through it.

He leaned in, planning to earn himself a kiss from Norway before their ceremony started. He watched as the Norwegian's eyes slid closed before his own followed suit, closing just as slowly as the gap did between the two's lips.

They had almost made it into the kiss before the clearing of a throat made their eyes shoot open in shock.

Denmark laughed as he pulled away, glancing to the Swede next to them. "Sorry, Sverige. Forgot you were there…"

"We should get this over with." Sweden said, motioning to the throne room the three were to be wed in.

With a nod, Denmark lead the both of his companions into the room, a smile on his face. Though he was also to be in an alliance with the annoying Swede, he would be able to keep Norway all to himself. Tonight he and Norway would have the time of their lives, acting just as they did when they were Vikings.

For tonight it would be just the two of them, and no Swede could interfere with that.

/A/N/

I apologize for yesterday. I have a terrible cold OTL I think it's the flu. But I was in so much pain yesterday that I could barely move. I was coughing and I had a headache and my throat and body ached like asdfghjkl

But I feel a lot better today. I did have a scare that I might have had to go to the hospital, since my temperature was so high OTL

But anyway, have a cameo Sweden. I hope this chapter makes up for the terrible one yesterday OTL


	28. On One of Their Birthdays

Today was a special day. Therefore, everything had to be perfect.

Denmark started the day by getting up early. He tip toed out of the bedroom with a smile as he gazed back at the still sleeping Norway. Surely the other had been up all night once again.

The Dane made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, quickly getting on to starting the coffee. A perfect breakfast always started with coffee. A perfect breakfast for the Norwegian also started with two slices of toast, cream cheese, and some smoked salmon. He got to work with putting the bread into the toaster before grabbing everything else he needed.

After all of that was done, he set the table perfectly, adding some flowers from the garden into a vase and setting it just in the center. He arranged them to be facing the Norwegian's seat before standing back, smile widening. "Perfect."

After grabbing the small package that he carefully wrapped, he placed it in front of the other's plate, setting it perfectly into the center position.

With a nod to himself, Denmark turned around. He moved to the closet and grabbed the streamers and balloons he'd hidden away, placing them over the kitchen.

Finally the coffee was ready, and Denmark poured it into Norway's favorite mug and set that onto the table behind his plates.

He moved upstairs and climbed into bed, running a hand through the Norwegian's hair with a bright smile. "Norge…" He started, fingers playing with the hair.

"What?" Norway asked, muffled by the pillows and blanket around him.

Denmark chuckled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend on the head. "It's time to wake up, silly."

"Five more minutes."

Denmark laughed, settling down to cuddle Norway, arm around his waist. "All right, all right. But only because it's your birthday… Happy birthday, Norge."

His response was a small groan. "Shut up. Five minutes of silence."

Denmark chuckled as he settled down. Fine, he would play along just for the day.

/A/N/

Sorry about not posting yesterday. It's finals week, so things have been a bit hectic. Good news is that I'm done with finals and I did great on both!

And this is the only one I'm doing today. My cold is getting worse and now I can't talk at all OTL


	29. Doing Something Ridiculous

"So why exactly are we doing this, Dane?" Norway asked, tugging on the ropes that held his life jacket onto his body. He grimaced down at the dark gray flotation device. This was certainly not his idea of a good time, though the Dane seemed enthusiastic about it.

"Well, cause it'll bring our relationship closer! We'll have to help each other through all of the obstacles and traps, and we'll have to rely on each other. Plus, the fifty-thousand dollar prize doesn't sound bad at all." Though he agreed to wear the same things as Norway, he wasn't happy about the helmet flattening his perfectly styled hair. Ah, well. He could fix that later.

Norway rolled his eyes, making sure his helmet was on the right way. "I don't necessarily want to do this for fifty thousand dollars. I'd rather watch others get hurt doing this…" Suddenly the announcer woman caught their attention.

"Welcome to Wipeout! I'm here with the apparent 'Denmark' and 'Norway'… "She started with air quotes. "Why are you guys wearing your life jackets already?" She asked, raising one eyebrow at the two.

"Ah, Norge here bruises like a peach!" Denmark said, pulling Norway into a hug. "And he wouldn't put them on unless I did too!" He was abruptly pushed away.

"All right, well let's see how you both do on the course!"

Long story short, Denmark and Norway made it through all of the courses and to the Wipeout Zone, losing to the other couple after Denmark thought he broke his nose and stood around for ten minutes trying to figure out if it really was broken.

The two sat in the back of their taxi, Norway's arms crossed.

"Nor, can I lay on your lap? My ass hurts…"

"This was ridiculous."


	30. Doing Something Sweet

Denmark lay in his bed with a frown on his face. He was flushed bright red, the blanket pulled up tightly to his chin as a cold cloth was being placed on his forehead.

He whimpered as he looked up at his boyfriend, his hands in the air as an invitation for the other to move closer and hug him.

"Not now, Dane." Norway said, sticking a thermometer into the Dane's mouth without a moment's hesitation, taking him by surprise. "I need to check your temperature. And I know it hurts your throat, but I made you some soup. You have to eat something."

Denmark made a disgusted face, practically begging Norway to not feed him. The Norwegian wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was forcing him to eat something even at the risk of hurting his throat more, or if it was because Norway was a 'terrible' cook.

"Sweden made it." Norway said, making sure the cloth on the Dane's head was staying secure. "I asked him to so that you wouldn't have to eat anything I made. It's a simple broth with some rice in it, so it won't be too harsh on your throat."

Feeling relieved, The Dane seemingly relaxed, a small smile on his mouth as he tried to tilt the thermometer with his jaw. After a bit, he found it unsuccessful and sighed.

Then a few moments later it beeped. Norway removed it from the Dane's mouth and looked it over, eyes scanning the numbers carefully.

"Your fever is going up…" He said with a disapproving frown. "Let me get your soup, all right? Then I'll lay with you while you take a nap."

Denmark held his neck where it hurt as he coughed a couple times, the opposite hand clenched into a fist in front to catch the germs. When he finished, he spoke. "You promise you won't leave until I wake up?" His voice was raspy and quiet. He was obviously straining to speak, the look on his face as his throat burned was a sign of that. He'd lost his voice earlier that morning, and Norway was sure it was because of the phlegm in his throat.

The Norwegian leaned forward, his hand grasping onto the Dane's as he leaned in. He lifted the cloth on the other's forehead before placing a gentle kiss there, returning the cloth afterwards. "Don't talk. I know it hurts, but you need to rest, and…" His grip on the other's hand tightened. "I promise."

/A/N/

Something sweet~ Norway taking care of a sick Denmark~

Ah, tomorrow is the last day! ;A;


	31. Doing Something Hot

Norway leaned back, his elbows supporting his upper body as he panted. There was a layer of heavy sweat that coated his entire body, causing his skin to turn glossy.

He let out a small hum as the heat only intensified, his head falling back against the wall.

"Good?" Denmark asked, a smirk on his face as he sat up, wiping the side of his mouth firmly. He was also sweating, beads falling from his back as he was hunched over. He sat up a bit before pulling away, exposing his entire body to the Norwegian in front of him.

With a groan and a glare from the Norwegian, Denmark chuckled. He moved closer to loom over Norway, his hands holding onto the Norwegian's arms as he leaned in and placed a firm kiss on the other's lips, his tongue poking out to invite the Norwegian to play.

Norway groaned again, doing his best to push the other away to the best of his ability with his clouded mind. Things really were getting a bit too hot for him to handle at the moment. He used his foot to reach up and push the Dane away by using his thighs. He sat up straight again, running a hand though his wet hair.

"Don't do that. You know I hate touching people When we're in here." He said, one arm moving up to wipe the sweat from his brow. He shook his head, wet hair moving from side to side before it stuck to his cheeks.

"I know, but you look so hot. In more ways than one." He smirked, giving the Norwegian a wink.

"Shut up. Just pull your towel back on and crack the door a little. I told you not to add more water to the coals. It's too hot in here now."

"That's not what you were saying last night." Denmark moved to the door of the sauna, opening the door only slightly. He placed an unused coal there to prop it open. He chuckled before moving back to the bench the Norwegian was on, sitting down. He almost wrapped an arm around Norway before remembering the other hated skin-on-skin contact when he was too hot.

"It told you to shut up." The Norwegian huffed, picking up the birch branch from the tub of water before hitting the Dane in the face with it.

/A/N/

Ah! It's the last day of the challenge! QAQ

I'll miss it! I had so much fun doing this entire thing! I really want to write more!

Hmm, I'm definitely doing the NSFW version of the OTP challenge ;D But I won't start that until after I get back from vacation. I leave on Friday~

If you all have a challenge you would like for me to do, run it by me! Tell me the title and send me a link, and I'll consider doing it~

Until next time!


End file.
